


You know, I miss you too

by angelaiswriting (carolinemoore)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: Requested by @ daringvixon on Tumblr: “Can you do a Roan pregnancy imagine where you're from the ark?”





	You know, I miss you too

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first ever request (and the first time I write something like this in English after two years) and I’m so nervous! I really hope you’ll enjoy it. Also, thank you to @/selldraug (on Tumblr) for beta-reading it and giving me courage.  
> You can read it on my tumblr too (angelaiswriting.tumblr.com)! :-)

You were sitting in one of the rovers, hoping someone would join you to take you on a trip: you were so tired of being treated like a child. Damn, you were just pregnant, not on the verge of breaking! Why couldn’t they understand it?

“What are you still doing in here?” Bellamy had opened the passenger door and was now leaning against it. Sweat was all over his face, hair falling onto his forehead and shirt sticking to his chest. You could almost smell the sharp note of sweat and grass coming from him.

You shrugged your shoulders. “Waiting for somebody to take me away from this asylum before I go nuts for real.”

“Roan said…”

“To hell what Roan said!” you bit back. “Just because I’m pregnant with his child doesn’t mean he can stop me from living!”

You understood Roan’s point: it would have been too dangerous for you and the child to venture into the woods to reach Polis – to reach _him_. And you didn’t want to take that risk.

“I’m just tired,” you sighed a few minutes after Bell had hopped into the rover.

“That’s just one more reason for you to stay here,” he pointed out.

“What I meant is that I’m tired of staying behind, doing nothing. I don’t even know how to kill the day anymore!” you groan in frustration.

You had even stopped training with what the _Skaikru_ called ’soldiers’. No more fighting, no more hunting, no more _drinking_. You knew it was for the best – you were many things and ’stupid’ was not on that list – but it was just too much all at once. In the span of, what? Six months? You had gone from living in the fucking space to trying to survive on Earth, to training and fighting, and last but not least to being pregnant on a planet that was clearly not meant for women to bear children.

The air felt terribly hot that day: you weren’t sure whether it was because summer was coming or because of your current condition. You just wanted to go back to that river not far from the camp you and the rest of the hundred delinquents sent to Earth had set up. You could almost feel it, the cold water caressing your skin and washing away the mugginess that felt like it was killing you.

“And he’s not here,” you added, turning your head to face Bellamy and letting a smile spread wide on your face.

He shook his head. “I won’t risk his wrath.”

You whined and clasped your hands together. “Oh, Bell, please,” you begged with the most annoying tone you could manage. “Take me somewhere, just like when we were kids and my parents got into a fight.”

“’Take me somewhere’ where, exactly?” Roan’s voice asked.

When you turned to your right he was standing right there. And boy, did he look pissed!

You tried to turn to Bellamy for help, but when you turned in his direction he was already gone. _Thanks for your help. Really. It’s so nice to be friends with you._

Roan rested his hands on the roof of the rover and leaned closer to you. “Y/N?”

You averted your gaze to stare out of the windshield. Clarke was saying something to Raven and, when she turned in your direction, she gave you a small smile.

“Look at me,” he ordered and you couldn’t but obey.

To his utter annoyance, you stayed quiet.

He had probably heard something, you thought. And most likely he was now about to give you a lecture on how you should behave and on what you should or shouldn’t do.

“Well?”

“I’m bored,” you whined, bumping your head against the headrest. “You’re never here, and I-”

“That’s because I have duties to attend to.”

You snapped your head in his direction, teeth clenching and eyes burning him. “Well, excuse me then, I thought the mother of your child would be your number one priority,” you exclaimed, mocking his tone. “But apparently I’ve only been fooling myself. Who knows how many kids you already have!”

You tried to close the passenger door shut, but Roan grabbed your wrist.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

“You, that’s what’s wrong with me,” you blurted out, eyes stinging from the tears forming into them. “I’m always here, _alone_ , because they think I’m this fragile little thing – which I’m actually not.” You grabbed your hair in your hands and closed your eyes, sighing. “Why are you never here? I love you so much, but sometimes I think I might have done something wrong to always have you in Polis.”

Roan chuckled. He took your hands in his calloused ones and smiled. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he reassured you.

“Why are you always choosing your duties as a king over me and you kid?” You were pleading him with your eyes, now, because you had to know. You had to because the thoughts in your mind were just too dark.

He sighed, kneeling down next to you, still holding your hands. “Azgeda is already on the verge of a war with the other clans. Now, you don’t want a war to explode, do you?”

You shook your head no. “But I want you here,” you said. “I don’t mean every single day – I love you and you’re hot and all – but once in a while, enough not to start wondering whether you’re real or not.”

“I hope I’m not _too_ hot, otherwise Azgeda might melt,” he laughed.

You furrowed your eyebrows. “You know that wasn’t exactly amusing, right?”

Roan shrugged his shoulders, a wide grin on his bearded face. “Sometimes I try to be funny. It’s not my fault you don’t get it.”

You both remained quiet for a while, lost in thoughts.

He was a king, and you knew it, just as you knew that his position required dedication and also time away from the ones he loved. Away from you. And you knew that being pregnant in that crazy world was way more dangerous than it could ever be on the Ark… Jeez, would Abby even be able to help you through the delivery? You didn’t even want to think about it.

“You know, I miss you too.”

You almost jumped in your seat when Roan whispered those words in your ear. When you turned, he was right there, millimeters from your face.

“If I take you to wherever you want to go, will you behave?” he proposed.

You shook your head: you weren’t going to give up so soon.

The first thought that came to your mind was: ’He’s going to tie me up until this baby is born’ – and that wasn’t exactly the idea of ’happy maternity’ that you had in mind. But then he surprised you, bursting into a chuckle.

“That’s my girl,” he laughed, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the rover.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this OS, please consider leaving Kudos and/or comments - it'd mean a lot to me xx


End file.
